The Long Wicked Night
by Tobion22
Summary: It was a quiet and peaceful afternoon that would soon turn into the worst event that has ever happen to Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer: This is J.K. Rowling's world not mine. I am just playing in it.**

**The Long Wicked Night**

**The Lovers Goodbye**

It was a quiet and peaceful afternoon that would soon turn into worst event that has ever happen to Hogwarts. The happy students and teachers were in for a shock as their world would be turned upside down all thanks to a crazed wizard and his quest to immortality.

**Day 1**

**Night**

**Just outside of Hogwarts**

"Hurry up Dean. I don't think **They** can see us from here." Whispered Parvati as she and Dean snuck into the Green Houses. Their Afternoon Snog session out by the Lake was the only thing that kept them safe from **Them** when they first appeared. Dean was still in shock over what he saw that morning. The sights and sounds were still too fresh in his mind; the blood was what he remembers the most, it was everywhere.

The duo fell into a heap against a work station as they let their breathing turn back to normal. "What the bloody hell is going on" panicked Dean. "I don't know" Replied Parvati in a shaky whisper. Just then a scream for help came from outside. Dean and Parvati jumped up from the noise. "Shite, that's going to bring **Them** this way" panicked Dean. "Should we go help them" asked Paravti. "No there is nothing we can do" said Dean. Were all on our own thought Dean.

The call for help was getting closer. "Help! I saw you two run this way. I need a place to hide." Called out the voice. The voice was just outside their door, when Parvati opened her mouth to reply to the voice. "No don't" whispered Dean. He pulled Parvati with him to the back of the room; a small shadow was visible though the crack at the bottom of the door. "I know your in there, let me in please" said the voice. "Dean we have to help" whispered Parvati. "No, they are just going to lead them to us. **They** are after him not us" urged Dean. It was dead silent for a long moment before the Growl came. Everyone went still from fright. It was too late **It** was already there. "NO, Stay back" screamed the Voice in fear. The next part happened so fast that Dean almost didn't even know it happened as the screaming stopped. The only sound left was the gasping of air as who ever was outside that door took their last few breathes. Blood flowed from under the door traveling its way towards Dean as if it was saying this was all his fault for not helping. Dean fought back tears as he told himself their was nothing he could do. I have to keep Parvati Safe he told himself; she's all that matters now. He would get her out of this mess or die trying. Dean's Train of thought stopped as he heard a pound against the door. As more growls came from outside. "Shite **It's** found us" cursed Dean. "Parvati, I'll try to hold it off while you sneak out the back" Dean whispered. "You can't leave me alone Dean, Not out there, where could I go?" Said Paravti. "The door started to crack under the force of the pounding. Dean walk over to Parvati and took her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes and kissed her like it would be his last chance. He pulled her into his arm and put his mouth to her ear and told her " We don't have time for this Parvati. Now Run and don't you dare look back no matter what. Head for Hogsmeade, Ill be right behind you after I deal with this. Now Go." He let her go with a push towards one of the windows in the back. She was on her way out the window when she paused; looking at him one last time because they both knew that there would not be a next time. "I love you" she said as she slipped out the window. " I love you too" said Dean as he watched her slip out the window.

Parvati ran with all she had. She stopped dead in her tracks when she head the scream from Dean; As if his very Soul was being torn from his body. Dean's voice rang in her head "Run, Don't stop keep moving". Parvati pushed herself forward, Dean gave his life for her. She wouldn't waste his sacrifice. She will make it out of this mess alive.

**Minutes ago**

Just then the door splintered open under the weight of the **Beast**. Dean stood still with his back still to the doorway. His Gryffindor Courage coming to him full force now. He will give Paravti the time to get away no matter what it took. He turned around and stared at his would be killer. "Go ahead and do your worst" spoke Dean.

The **Beast** lunged at Dean, throwing its full weight atop him, making Dean's body crash to the ground. Then the real pain came. Powerful jaws clamped on Dean's shoulder making him cry out into the quiet night. Dean knew this was it as he felt the jagged teeth tear into his shoulder. Dots appearing in his vision he knew he had to buy more time for Parvati. With this thought screaming in his head. Dean pulled out his only weapon that he still had from his pocket. His Wand, Once this wand was his friend an ally he could call upon. But after this morning something went wrong with the world. That was the first sign that something wicked was happening at Hoggwarts. That was the day that **They** came. It was the day that Magic died.

Dean Gripped his wand tight in his hand and jammed it to the hilt into the **Thing's** Black eye. **It** paused its assault on Dean throwing **Its** head back in pain. Dean took his chance and made his way out the door, running as fast as he could. He made it out the Green houses in the opposite direction that Parvati ran. His mind trying to drown out the pain in his shoulder, He knew he lost a lot of blood. Running at full speed Dean could feel the **It** catching up to him. The shadows made by the moonlight the only thing that saved him; rolling to his right just as the **Beast** lunged at him. Looking around for something to fight the **Beast** back with Dean, Seeing a branch not too far away Dean made a run for it, but it was too late. The Beast was on him again forcing its weight on Deans Back, slamming him into the ground, with the wind knocked out of him. Dean had nothing left in him to fight back with. Eyes closed, he waited for the killing blow.


End file.
